


Velha demais para amar de novo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela pensou que já era velha demais para se apaixonar de novo.





	Velha demais para amar de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too old to love again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835373) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #049 - tv tropes - December/December romance (romance decembro/decembro).

Não esperava se apaixonar de novo, na sua idade. Era francamente irritante. Mas também, tudo o que Frankie fazia era a incomodar, então isso não vinha como uma surpresa tão grande. Ou melhor, era uma surpresa, mas estava tão acostumada a ser surpreendida por Frankie que nem reagiu a isso. Quando a vida dela inteira se tornou um caos, Frankie foi a única constante que teve - por mais estranho que fosse pensar em alguém como ela como ‘constante’ - oferecendo suporte e conforto. Ela pensou que era velha demais para amar de novo, mas Frankie amava provar que ela estava errada.


End file.
